The Evil Twin
by Sascha Corvinus
Summary: “tall, dark and mean” suited the Black Lyon tremendously. Although, what the others didnt know, taking exception of a few, is that King Edmund, was nothing like that. Fierce in battle, but outside of it,he had no idea how to protect his lioness...
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

**Intro..**

**Leo´s POV**

After weeks of training, Amelia finally managed to pass the arrow through the ceremonial ring, indicating to everyone present that she ready to ascend the throne, and Queen Clarice she could step down from the throne because her time as monarch was over. She was so excited, everyone was there, watching, expecting her to screw up.. but no sir! She didnt!. Monarchs and embassadors of the neighboring countries were there, Calormen and Narnian.

And looking around the crowd i noticed that the Narnian Royal Four were here, i froze, remembering the last time we saw each other, it was so long ago, after my parents died..

_After the ceremony, a__ pair of little girls, no older then 14 were sitting underneath the shadow of a pear tree,they were in the royal pantheon were their ancestors were placed after their time in Genovia came to an end. They were wearing black dresses, as the mourning genovian protocol indicated. They werent speaking to anyone, suddenly two young individuals dressed in royal mourning attire came close to the twins, one of them, the young girl with reddish hair and heart- shaped face, said to the older twin named Amelia: "Its time, we have to leave now". Amelia looked up to Queen Lucy and nodded. _

_Her sister, Leonora, still hadnt noticed the young King staring at her, finally after minutes passed, she saw him, extending his hand to her, she didnt even doubted, she grabed it, she trusted him that much. "Come on, dont cry, well see each other again, my lioness". She loved it when he called her by that nickname he gave her, he was the only one who called her that, not even her sister dared to do that. It all began when everyone start calling him "Black Lion", a name that suited him, because of his fierceness and bravery in battle, nobody could match him, not even his brother, the High King could. One day Amelia and her were training in the backyard, and of course Leonora bested her sister, they didnt even noticed they had an audience, their parents and the Royal Four were there, from that day on, King Edmund called Princess Leonora, his Lioness. _

"_Dont forget my doll,my lion" she said ,calling him by her nickname for him, remebering him of his promise of bringing her a narnian doll, famous because the queens loved them and because these toys were always made wearing a symil of the queens gowns. Giving a little chuckle because even though he was older than her by three years, she had him wrapt up in her little finger, he said "Of course not, my lioness, your wishes are my command!", they hugged and said goodbye until the next time their paths cross again._

That was seven years ago.

They look so different now, taller, the Queens looked so regal and gentle at the same time, the Kings looked so fierce and proud. Queen Susan was wearing a red gown embroided in gold with her matching parasol, looking like a fashion icon as always with her crown on, watching Amelia like a very proud parent. Queen Lucy, dressed simply and fashionably practical in her green gown and crown set in her perfect reddish head, her brown eyes fixed happily at Amelia. King Peter wearing blue satin trousers and a white silk shirt, golden crown in his head, and Rhindon, faithfully guarding his left side. King Edmund, being totally the opposite of her brother, wearing all black, he looked, exactly like all the rumors ive being hearing, just like the saying goes "tall, dark and mean" suited the Black Lion tremendously. Although, what the others didnt know, taking exception of a few, is that King Edmund, was nothing as depicted, he was caring, gentle and fiercely loyal and protective of his loved ones.

On the opposite side, the calormen were there, looking so agressive, vendictive, selfish and staring at us, like a famished child stares a piece of bread. Frankly they were scaring my wits out of me, like my father used to say. I knew they had spoken to my grandma but Josef, my grandpa, told me that it was nothing to worry about, yet. Now fixing my eyes on these two, my grandparents, they had this extremely funny faces on, they were openly gaping with a goofy face at Amelia, because she couldnt wait to be her self again, and fell face flat on the floor and everyone of our guests didnt know what to do...


	2. note from me to you

Have faith … ill continue the story … sorry it took so long!


	3. Chapter 2 A Plan and a resolution

Note: Bold = dialog

**CHAPTER 2**

**AMELIA POV**

OMG! I can't believe this! Seriously, did I really have to make a face- plant in front of everyone! And look at this mop of hair its supposed to be all black, not muddy brown! God even my disgusting curls are showing merciful God! What am I suppose to do now?.. Where in the hell is Leo when I need her?... and not only I'm flat out lying on the floor with a face that looks like a really big tomato but no one and I mean no one has come down here to help me get up! Grrr… I mean … hello! Future queen lying on the floor! Yoohoo! Can anyone help me? Suddenly I recognize my sister's purple dress approaching along side a hole lot of male boots I don't recognize.. Her fiery red hair literally flying in the wind because it's rebellious just like her and completely out of the pins and ribbons she had on.. OMG and look at that she's actually smiling … AT ME! She's doomed.. That's right Ill kill her!...

**- ****Hmm.. Milia! Need a hand? Come on! Sweetie you have to get up already! Stop daydreaming!- **As I start to get up she continues- **My dear lords and ladies, I thank you in the name of my sister for attending to this ritual. Now if you are so kind as to follow my grandparents inside the palace, I am sure the festivities have not ended here and you'll find refreshments to you liking!- **

**God! Leo I****'m totally a embarrassed, hahahah yeah laugh it up now sister.. You're lucky you wont go through the same- **

**- Yeah.. I thank mamma and pappa every day for that same thing, Come on, let´s go inside….**

This is the part where Amelia has to have an arranged in order for her to become queen, so she meets Lord Andrew Jacoby of Finterra and Lord Nicholas Deveraux of Cordina, Amelia and lord Jacoby began their courtship and days before the wedding after arguing for hours they break it off and she decides to marry lord Deveraux, because they are in love)

A year and a half later.. The not so newly married Amelia and Leonora are fully settled into court life.. Amelia as the head of the country manages all the national aspects with Nicholas and her new co- ed Parliament and Leonora as her "second in command" as she calls herself manages all the international relations with the neighboring countries, as everyone says "she's a force to be reckon with and her twin is not so far behind".

Meanwhile in Tashban

The council room was big enough that it resembled a ballroom, with a huge square table for the ten high lords of the calormen provinces. These men were only gathered every two months and every time the Tiroc demanded.

The Tisroc Qadir was a very large man, with eyes as black as night and skin the color of hot chocolate his gray hair was covered by a silk turban with a jewel the size of a prune, his son was standing behind him with five other guards, he was so much like his father physically but couldn´t be more different in character. Every high lord had at least 3 guards behind them as custom for these events, because nobody really trusted each other.

**SILENCE ****THE TISROC (MAY HE LIVE FOREVER) HE WILL ADDRESS THE ROOM NOW!** A guard said

**My dear lords we have been assembled in this counsel for three hours.. and finally after months of countless spying, word has reached to my ears that that genovian bitch, the one crowned queen, is having difficulties in conceiving an heir, it must be that man of hers isn't that much of man after all. **(Everyone starts laughing loudly)** and her twin is unmarried and without prospects, and rightfully so! Who would want a wench with sinful fire for hair? Any man who calls himself a man ought to shave off that abomination! Now is the time we have been waiting for my men, and praise be Tash for giving us this opportunity, we will finally eliminate Genovia for once and for all! **

**We will attack next week on the day of the anniversary of their birth! **He smiles lightlyand stands up for effect**, Ironic isn't it?, they'll die the same day they were born.. Along with the rest of their blasted family!**

The ten lords stand up and loud applauses were heard through out the entire palace. A festivity was celebrated that night.

That same night, while in Narnia the Royal Four were sitting having dinner surrounded by their old friends: lord Kirke (also known as professor) and his wife lady Polliana (a.k.a Polly), lord Scrubb (lord Dragon for his friends) and his fiancé, lady Jillian and finally King Tirian. The King of Telmar, Caspian X, was also dinning with them on the account of a diplomatic visit with his wife, lady Liliandil. They were all dressed accordingly to their station, the narnian men wearing silk shirts of different colors and matching trousers with black boots, with the exception of King Peter Wolf's-Bane, who was wearing a white shirt with black trousers and King Edmund the Black-Lion, "forever the rebel always surly as ever" as Susan calls him, wearing all black. Now the narnian women, they're an entire different matter, because with the supervision of Queen Susan, they were all wearing the latest in fashion (obviously designed by Susan of course), all wearing pastels but the bold ones, always opposing Susan for the reason that being the youngest females around made it easier, such as lady Jillian and Queen Lucy were wearing burgundy and amethyst. King Caspian and Queen Liliandil were wearing silver (his favored color) and golden (because it matches her eyes and Caspian loves it). Of course as custom with these dinner rituals they usually had, nobody was wearing their crown, reason being they were all family and no stations or titles mattered.

**Alrigh****t, alright! I have news, everybody! Next week as you all probably know, it's the genovian hellion's birthday, so...- **says Peter

**Oh Peter we have to attend, it's the right to do! - **says Susan while looking angry at Edmund who is pouring himself the third goblet of red wine, his favorite.

Lucy and Jillian look at each other and smile saying**… Please Peter we haven't seen the twins in almost two years! **- And Edmund is still not saying anything, in fact he is rather interested in the mantel piece, suddenly the professor looks at Eustace and coughs signaling Eustace to jab Edmund in the ribs and he spits the wine in his plate. Then Caspian, Liliandil, and everyone else laugh because Edmund is now really pissed.

**Hey!** Edmund says- **what did I do now?** Looking at everyone who keeps staring at him. **Oh! Bugger! Don't look at me like that!- Grr By Aslan!… Fine maybe we should attend the celebration after all….**

**EDMUND POV**

Why is everyone staring at me? I mean I haven't dropped anything on my face have I?.. urgh! **Hey! What did I do now? Eustace, by Aslan look at what you've done?** I growled, Susan hates it when I do that, but I mean, does she seriously think I do it on purpose. And, what about our dear cousin? Does she expect me to let it go?, now everybody is staring at me, I don't know why, maybe because of Eustace or because od the fact that I wasn't even paying attention to what they were saying.. sort of.. **Oh! Bugger! Don't look at me like that!- By Aslan! **I kept thinking about what Pete said, about the twins twenty second birthday, I wonder how that lioness looks like now, I haven't seen her I while, I'm sure she's become into a wonderful and beautiful woman, wait! Why am I thinking like that? If my friend Philippe knew about me thinking about his daughter like that first he would come out of his grave to kill me then go back and writhe in his grave. I can't help but think if back then she was a fine-looking hellion I'm curious as to how she looks now! Oh Aslan! They are still looking at me, I better say something then.. **Fine maybe we should attend the celebration after all…. **I want to know how she looks like now... I can't wait to see her face when I show her my present, I've had it for a while now, it's been 10 years since that day… wonder if she remembers and hopefully doesn't hate for not giving it to her when I should have.

**Excuse me**, I say, **I have some things to look into**, I make a half bow to everyone at the table and then laugh remembering who I was dinning with so I say **I'll see you lot at breakfast tomorrow! Don't stay up to late** **you drunken fools! **Staring at Peter, Caspian, Eustace and the Professor, who share the same taste for strong ale.

Turning fast around and closing the door behind me, up two flight of stairs I pass the west corridor, I walk fast to my quarters and step inside my office, there I see a box on top of a dresser in the right corner of the room, if I'm sitting at my desk it's the first thing I see, I reminder, of sorts, of what I have to do if I see my lioness.. **Give her the doll**, I say, not realizing I actually said it out loud… so I sit at my desk still gazing at the box… _on the last day of our visit to Archenland, coincidently being my seventeenth birthday, I went to pick up the doll I had commissioned the old gypsy woman I met when I wanted a doll for Lucy, I went in the shop, asked for doll, looked at it, long and hard, to see if she looked like the real lioness princess who would be the owner, I searched the doll's left hand to see if what I specifically asked was there, and to my surprise there it was: a silver band with seven black and red incrusted stone. The ring was on her left hands ring finger…I was supposed to give her that doll when I see her the next day and finally tell her how I felt; I already had her family's permission to court her so... But nothing went as I planned, because that was the same day her father died of.. Well nobody ever found out the cause of death. That was the same day they started their mourning period, this lasted three very long years… _

I stand up, grab the box and say.. **Next week it'll have to be**..

END OF POV


	4. another note from me

Check out my profile to see pictures of the main characters! And please go back to chapter 2 and re-read, ive added a new pov!


End file.
